If Life Were A Fairy Tale
by nightlyroses
Summary: A collection of fairy tale adaptations featuring our favorite Harry Potter characters, not published in any particular order.


**AN:** This fairy tale is adapted from the Isabella Potter universe, featuring Cassiopeia Black (fem!Sirius) and Remus Lupin.

* * *

**"Cassie Black: Red Riding Hood"**

_Loosely based on "Little Red Riding Hood"_

Long ago, the village of Hogwarts flourished in wealth. Not far from it, though, lay a dense, dark forest. In that dense, dark forest, as told by Hogwarts legend, something prowled through the trees, searching far and wide for its next meal. Despite the legend, however, a young girl was traveling through the forest.

Young Cassiopeia "Cassie" Black was a member of the House of Black, one of the oldest and wealthiest families residing in Hogwarts. Like most of her relatives, she had black hair and piercing grey eyes. At age eleven, she was already a beauty, but, unfortunately, her unladylike manner and mischief made it difficult for certain people to enjoy her company. Her best friend was another wealthy villager named James Potter, who shared her enthusiasm for causing trouble. Causing trouble, however, included reckless and risky acts, such as walking through the dangerous forest. And that was what Cassie decided to do when her mother sent her out to deliver cakes for the former's ill grandmother, who retired to the other side of the forest in a rural cottage the year before.

_"__Good day, m'lady!" James called out cheerfully as Cassie, dressed in a traveling black gown and carrying a basket, passed by his house. "Where are you off to on this fine day?"_

_ "Good day, kind sir," Cassie responded, turning around and smiling forcedly. "Mother has sent me out to Grandmother to deliver cakes. Grandmother is very ill, you see."_

_ James wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Is that not a servant's job? Why is she sending _you_ instead?"_

_ "I am certain you know why. Mother does not like me very much. I refuse to behave like a lady, and I insist on spending my free time with a troublesome boy rather than a civilized gentlewoman. That means that she shall punish me by having me do the work of a servant."_

_ James looked concerned. "It is rather late in the day, is it not? You will not be back until well after sunset."_

_ "You are correct, James. I am certain Mother sent me out this late for a reason."_

_ "It will take quite a while to travel all the way around the forest."_

_ "It will, indeed."_

_ A mischievous grin appeared on James's face. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"_

_ Cassie matched his expression. "I shall go _through_ the forest instead of _around_. An adventure, it would be, legend or no legend!"_

_ "Wonderful! And before you leave, I need to tell you that Mother has had a gift made for you. I shall retrieve it now!"_

_ It was a cape made out of red silk. Cassie was delighted; she and James agreed that red and gold were the most wonderful colours to exist, but the House of Black treasured green and silver. According to her mother and father, red and gold were very loud and brash colours, completely unsuitable for a family of their standing. Now she finally owned something in one of her favourite colours. "Tell your mother that I thank her very much for this wonderful gift. I shall wear it to Grandmother's house!"_

Now Cassie was in the forest, walking between the trees. It was very dark and very cold. Shadows, including hers, moved against the ground and the trees. Crickets chirped, and an owl occasionally hooted. She began to feel a little nervous – possibly scared. Even if there was no werewolf, something could still happen. Other dangerous animals could reside here, or she could hit her head and fall unconscious. Perhaps, this was not such a good idea after all.

"No, I must continue," she muttered. "James will tease me for days on end if I do not."

A low growl sounded. Cassie stopped and looked around. She saw nothing, but she knew she heard something. Perhaps she should continuing moving – quickly. But before she could make another step, the growl came again, louder. And again. And again. Cassie turned her head side to side and looked over her shoulder, feeling frightened. Then she stared at a pair of glaring green eyes in front of her. She screamed, and a large furry creature leaped out from the bushes. She scampered backwards, gasping and whimpering.

The four-legged creature resembled a regular wolf, but its snout was shorter and its glaring green eyes eerily reminded her of Rabastan Lestrange, her cousin Bellatrix's brother-in-law and her potential fiancé. She definitely did not like how Rabastan looked at her every time she saw him, as if she were a piece of meat. To this werewolf, however, she likely _was_ a piece of meat! She whimpered, "Lord, help me."

She could not outrun it. It would be a mere few seconds before it would overtake her and maul her – or worse, turn her. She threw back her arm and felt wood. Lord! She was in a forest. With trees. She could _climb_. Werewolves could not. She could escape! Turning around, she dropped the basket with cakes and grasped the trunk and scaled her way up, grabbing onto branches as she went. Mother would be angry, and Grandmother would be disappointed, but she needed to survive more than anything. Judging the way the werewolf was paying attention to her, those cakes were safe for now anyways.

Cassie stopped after reaching about three times her height. She should be safe here. Even if the werewolf stood on its hind legs, it would not be able to reach her. She shivered. It was cold and dark, and she was still frightened. She nearly died. Why did she think it was a good idea to come here? What was she going to do if she managed to return home unscathed? What would James say if she told him? Would he tease her for being scared?

She glanced up at the sky. The full moon shone, beautiful yet ominously. If the tales she knew about werewolves were true, then the creature several metres below her would become human again. She merely hoped that he or she was a nice person.

* * *

"Miss! Miss! Wake up! The branch is –"

Cassie startled awake and found herself slipping downwards from where she had been sleeping. A loud crack sounded behind her. Suddenly the branch disappeared from under her, and she began to fall down several metres. "HELP! NO!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the impact. But instead of hitting a mass of bumpy forest floor debris, she crashed into something bigger and warm – that made an "Oof!" sound. She groaned."What?"

"Are you – okay, Miss?"

Cassie opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on top of a young boy. He had fair skin, light brown hair, green eyes…and no clothes on except for the red fabric he was partially wrapped in. "Oh!" She scrambled to her feet, embarrassed. Mother would be outraged if she knew that her daughter saw a boy her age _naked_. Mother must never find out then. "I –"

"I am terribly sorry," the boy said, groaning as he got to his feet. He broke Cassie's fall, but the force she had from falling and her weight hit him hard.

"No, I am sorry," Cassie responded. "I fell on you. The branch was not as strong as I expected. I was on it for a very long time. I fell asleep. You see, last night I had to escape –"

She broke off, eyes widening. She recognised those eyes! "You! It was you!"

The boy bowed his head in shame as he began to back off. "Yes, Miss. It was me. I am the werewolf told about in these parts. They do not always have the correct details, but the general story is true. A creature lurks about these parts, but it is me under the curse of the full moon. Every other time, this forest is as safe as any other."

Cassie inhaled sharply. "Am I safe?"

"Yes, Miss. I swear my life on it. I will not hurt you."

"And you will let me go to where I need to?"

"Of course, Miss. I have no reason to keep you here."

Cassie regarded him carefully. He _seemed_ safe. He looked like any other human being, and she could not see his facial expression hiding anything sinister. "All right. Thank you, kind sir."

She found the basket of cakes nearby lying on its side. To her relief, it was still closed tightly so the cakes should still be there untouched. Picking it up, she turned to face the boy. "I shall be on my way, kind sir. Since you were not in control of yourself last night, I forgive you for frightening me and nearly ending my life. I have learned my lesson to not come in here."

Cassie reached to pull the hood of her cape over her head but found nothing. Frowning, she looked down and realised that she was not wearing it. "I apologize, but have you –"

"Oh. This is yours, is it not?" The boy gestured to the red fabric around him.

"Yes," Cassie nodded slowly, looking more closely. It was the right shade. "It must have fallen off when I was climbing."

"When I transformed back, I saw it and decided to use it to keep warm. It is very cold this time of year, Miss."

"Where is your attire?"

"In a tree hole, Miss. I always have to remove it before the full moon because it would otherwise shred into bits. My father, he cannot afford attire that often so it is best I keep everything in good condition as long as possible."

Cassie felt sorry for the boy. She had no idea what it was like to live poor. She grew up wealthy. It was something she took for granted, and all she did was complain about her parents. "I am sorry. That must be difficult."

"It is, Miss. But my parents and I get by. We recently began to work for the widow Black who lives near here. She is very generous."

Cassie widened her eyes. "That is my grandmother!"

"Really, Miss? I should have known," the boy smiled albeit weakly. He seemed tired from the transformation, and no doubt her falling on top of him exacerbated things. "Missus Black told us that her granddaughter was coming by with cakes. My mother would have done so, but Missus Black wanted a specific kind made by her former servants in Hogwarts. I take it they are your servants now, Miss?"

"Only one answers to me specifically. The others work for my parents. My brother has one too." Cassie was much more relieved. If this boy worked for Grandmother, he had to be trustworthy. Grandmother did not hire lightly. "What is your name, kind sir?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. At your service, Miss." He grimaced as he managed to bow.

"I am Cassiopeia Black of the House of Black." Cassie gave him a curtsey, even though she was certain etiquette rules did not include servants. He was nice, however, so she thought he deserved a little courtesy this time. She would _much_ rather curtsey to him than to someone like Rabastan. "But I insist that you call me Cassie. Without the 'Miss.'"

"All right. Cassie."

The two children smiled at each other. Cassie held out her arm. "Since it seems that we have the same destination, I propose that we travel together! Of course, it would be best if we go to where your attire is first."

"I have no objection, Cassie." Remus tentatively took her arm, clearly not used to having contact with upper-class people. "But will your parents not be concerned that you have been gone all night?"

"Knowing Grandmother, they would expect I sleep overnight there because Mother sent me out so late in the day. Of course, I know _that_ was deliberate."

They began walking. Now that it was mid-morning, the forest was not as dark as it was before. It also was not as scary, knowing that the source of the legend was in human form and right beside her. Cassie liked Remus. He was different from James with his quiet and shy demeanour. Unlike most servants, Remus could read because Grandmother was gracious enough to teach him when he was younger. He spent his free time with Grandfather's old tomes so Cassiopeia decided to later persuade James to provide a few more. James loathed reading so he would not mind.

Despite Remus's reservedness, though, he did appreciate humour. Cassie told him about the antics she and James did, making the werewolf laugh good-naturedly. Like James, he did not judge her for her unladylike actions (not that he could, but she did not think he would either way).

When they reached the tree hole where his attire was, Cassie turned around to provide privacy while Remus changed. When he was done, he held out the cape. "I am afraid this is quite dirty, Cassie. If you wish, my mother can wash it for you and mend any holes."

Cassie inspected it. Yes, forest debris and dirt clung to it, and there were a few tears that she likely made when she fell on Remus. She did not like the idea of returning to the village and having Euphemia see the damage. "I would appreciate that, Remus."

She resumed telling more stories about her and James. When they finally exited the forest, she pointed to the wooden cottage several metres away. "That is where Grandmother resides!"

"Yes, Cassie. But I am sure she is very concerned that you have not arrived yet. Perhaps we shall hurry."

Cassie removed her arm from Remus's and pulled up her skirts with her briefly free hand. "Then hurry we shall!"

When the two children reached the door, Remus was bent over and panting heavily. Cassie looked at him concernedly. "Are you all right, Remus?"

"Too…much…effort…" he wheezed. "Transformation…not…enough…rest…"

Cassie loudly knocked it on the door.

"Who is it?" Grandmother's frail voice floated out from inside.

"It is I, your granddaughter Cassiopeia Black of the House of Black," Cassie responded loudly. "I am in the company of your servant Remus Lupin, and I have brought cakes for you."

"Oh dear, I hope no one is hurt. The door is unlocked. Please come inside."

Cassie pushed open the door and led Remus inside. "You need rest, Remus. Where is your bedroom?"

"Right…corridor…first…on…left…"

"Let me take you there first before I give Grandmother the cakes. That transformation must have tired you out greatly. Was it painful too?"

"Very…" Remus groaned as Cassie pulled him into the room. "Always…very…"

"And every full moon too? I do not understand how you endure it so often."

Remus did not respond as Cassie helped him into bed. Pulling over the bedclothes, she smiled softly. "Rest now, Remus. I shall see you soon."

Taking the cape with her, she left the room and went over to the other side of the cottage. Her grandmother was lying in bed, waiting for her. "Cassiopeia! Where have you been, dear? I was worried when sunset hit, and I barely slept all night. I thought something terrible happened to you!"

"Many things occurred last night, Grandmother, but I am all right. I apologize for my late arrival. Here are your cakes."

"Bless you, child," Grandmother smiled as Cassie set the basket on the vanity. "What is that red piece of fabric you have in your possession?"

"Euphemia Potter from the village was very kind to have this cape made for me. You remember her, correct?"

"Oh, of course. She is, indeed, a very kind woman. And now you have something red! I know you treasure that colour very much."

Cassie nodded, pleased. Grandmother understood the peril of liking unpopular colors in the House of Black, for one of her favourite colours was yellow. Yellow was too bright, and Cassie secretly thought it was too _happy_ for their grim family. Yellow was similar to gold, however, so she liked it.

Grandmother looked towards the doorway. "Where is that Remus? He was with you, was he not?"

"He was, but he tired himself out on the way here. I put him to bed."

Grandmother frowned. "I must ask you this: when did you see him first?"

"Last night."

Grandmother gasped. "Oh, dear! Are you all right? You must already know that he is –"

"Yes, I know, Grandmother. But I am not hurt. You see?" Cassie turned in a full circle to display her lack of bite and claw marks. "I am sore from falling from a tree, but that was only after escaping. He could not climb, but I could. Unfortunately, I fell asleep and woke up to the branch breaking, causing my fall. Luckily, he was already human again and was there to catch me."

Grandmother sighed heavily and sank into her pillows. "Thank heavens."

"What is this? Who are you and what are you doing to the Missus?!"

Grandmother and granddaughter looked towards the window. A man with greying light brown hair stood right outside, holding up an ax threateningly. "I demand an explanation!"

"It is all right, Lyall," Grandmother waved a hand dismissively. "It is my granddaughter Cassiopeia. I told you the day before that she would be coming by." To Cassie, she said, "This is my woodcutter Lyall Lupin. I believe you already met his son."

Lyall lowered his weapon. "I apologize, Miss Cassiopeia. Today is merely one of those days I worry about."

Cassie nodded. "Forgive me for asking, but is it due to your son's condition?"

Lyall stared at her, eyes wide. Looking wildly at Grandmother, he demanded, "How did she know that? Missus."

Grandmother sighed. "Unfortunately, Cassiopeia met with your son's wolf form last night. She is not harmed, fortunately."

Lyall seemed to relax a bit, but he still looked very distressed. Hoping to alleviate him, Cassie said, "Remus is resting in his bedroom. He should be fine, other than the trauma of nearly hurting someone. But that is not his fault; he cannot control himself in his wolf form."

"Please send for your wife, Lyall," Grandmother added. "She must tend to Remus for a while. Then I will need for her to wash and fix up Cassiopeia's new cloak. I assume it went through quite a bit last night."

"It did," Cassie agreed.

Lyall nodded. "I shall send for her at once!"

* * *

Hope Lupin was a very kind woman. Cassie reckoned that she was very beautiful once upon a time, but the stress of her son's lycanthropy had her lose weight and form more facial lines than unexpected. Still, the woman enjoyed listening to Cassie's stories and did not seem to mind how unladylike the latter was. Like Remus, she appreciated a good laugh and wild tales.

After tending to Remus, who was resting well considering the transformation the night before, Cassie went with Hope to see her cloak washed and mended, regaling the latter with the same stories Remus heard from walking in the forest. "And thus, James became my dearest friend!"

"That is wonderful, Miss Cassie," Hope responded as she scrubbed the cloak. "Who knows? Perhaps you two will be married one day."

Cassie frowned. "I doubt it. My parents dislike him greatly. They believe he is partially why I do not behave as they wish. They also already have a suitor to consider."

"Oh, Miss Cassie? And who is this suitor?"

"He is the brother-in-law of my older cousin Bellatrix. Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange. I dislike him greatly, though. He is not a kind person, and I believe marrying him will lead to a miserable life." Cassie sighed. "Do you believe I am old enough to marry, Hope? My mother says that I can marry as soon as my next birthday because I will be twelve years. I am certain she wants me wedded very soon so I will be forced to behave 'properly.'"

"I am uncertain of the answer, Miss Cassie. But I was much older than you are now when I married Lyall. All my parents did was ensure that he would make a good living for us."

"Rabastan comes from a wealthy family like I do."

"Is that not good, Miss Cassie? You will continue to have pretty objects and expensive gowns." Hope lifted the wet cape from the bucket and squeezed the water out. "There. That should do it. Unfortunately, it will take a day or so for it to dry. Then I can mend it. Your parents must be worried. You can go home and return tomorrow."

"I am unsure if Mother or Father will let me return. This usually does not happen. A servant usually comes, and he or she is never my personal one."

"Perhaps the missus will ask for you again. I am sure she will not mind."

"I hope."

Grandmother was unable to create a reason for Cassie to return the next day. "I can have you come back next week, however. These cakes cannot last that long, and illnesses do occasionally last quite a bit. You tell your mother that I wish to have some more cakes delivered by _you_. No one else."

"I thank you very much, Grandmother. Please feel better soon."

"Thank you, dear. See you next week."

Cassie left Grandmother's bedroom and walked to the other side of the cottage towards Remus's. The boy was sleeping peacefully. She did not wish to wake him, but she dearly wanted to bid him good day. "Remus?"

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Ca-Cassie?"

"I am leaving now, but I will return next week for my cloak. Good day, kind sir."

Remus nodded and closed his eyes again. "Good day, Miss."

* * *

Five years later, the village of Hogwarts had a new tale to tell: the disappearance of Cassiopeia Black of the House of Black. One night, she simply left without a word, leaving nearly everything behind. Whispers floated around about her pending engagement to Rabastan Lestrange of the wealthy Lestrange family and the increasing animosity between the girl and her parents. The Potter heir knew the truth about what occurred, but he refused to tell anyone, including the peasant girl he loved.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the dense, dark forest that nearly all Hogwarts villagers feared, sixteen-year-old Cassie Black helped her werewolf lover limp through. He was naked except for a red silk cape.

* * *

**AN:** More is to come! Ratings and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**AN 2: **If you didn't know already, I'm actually an American. I'm attempting to follow British rules for spelling and vocabulary in my _Harry Potter_ stories, but I don't know everything and I make mistakes. If anything is incorrect, please let me know!


End file.
